


A small assortment of daemon!Noctis

by dreamingcicadas



Series: Daemon!Noctis AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drawings, Gen, I Am Dead Inside, Noctis got the FANGS, also 1000 more lazy, artwork, chosen? more likE CATTY, daemon kitty noctis, meow meow meow, not written work, think noctis but with a smokey tail, you know this story has a happy ending because noctis just wants his ears scratched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: ARTWORK OF Horn kitty + Neko Noctis.[spoilers for the entire game]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



 

This first image set is how I imagine Noctis from the fic I'm writing, [To My Dearest Son ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9885785/chapters/22166921)

He's much better at controlling his appearance, and progression of the starscourge.

 

 

Second image set is based for nickofhearts, if Noctis was a _daemon kitty_.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my tumblr respectively
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty Noctis: http://lanternbunnies.tumblr.com/post/157983105898/click-for-full-view-tumblr-likes-to-sizedownblur
> 
> Daemon Noctis: http://lanternbunnies.tumblr.com/image/157983094313


End file.
